Three memorable gifts
by RayonNobody
Summary: Three memorable gifts Hephaestion has recieved from his soulmate Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

On his sixth birthday, he received Alexander's first gift.

It was the first time he visited the palace and he and Alexander soon became friends, so the prince tried his best to give him the best gift ever.

-Phai! Phai! - shouted the little prince running toward his new friend, using the nickname he had given to the blue eyed boy because he considered his original name way too long.

-Lexie, good morning! - greeted the other boy hugging his blond friend.

-Happy birthday, Phai- said Alexander tightening his grip.

-Thanks Xander.

Little Hephaestion kissed Alexander's cheek.

-Oh! I got a gift for you, Phai… come with me.- the blond boy grabbed Hephaestion's hand and dragged him to his bedroom.

Once there, Alexander sat on his bed and tapped the empty space by his side with his right hand while he held something in his other hand.

-What's this, Alex? - asked Hephaestion when he sat by the prince's side.

-Why don't you find it out by yourself? - He said, offering his friend the gift.

-Alright. This is so exciting. - Hephaestion unwrapped his gift.

-You like it?

-Of course!

The birthday boy smiled at his gift.

It was a kind of book with drawings made by Alexander; all of them were about their "adventures".

Hephaestion loved the gift and even when he received many gifts bigger and more expensive and exotic, Alexander's book was his favorite, and even years later, he used to look at it.

* * *

Ray's note: So, I hope you like this new thing I decided to write, unfortunately it's just a three-shot, so, it won't last long. Anyways, I want to thank people who has left their reviews in previous stories, sorry if I can't answer because:  
a) I really don't know how to do it properly (I've been answering with PM but I'm not sure if that's the right way to do it)  
b) my computer is still dead, so I can't work comfortably since I'm using my mom's laptop  
Anyways, I wanted to thank y'all if you read this, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept receiving gifts from Alexander, but on his sixteenth birthday he gave Hephaestion the second most memorable gift.

They were studying in Mieza when Alexander gave Hephaestion this gift.

It was late, really late; it had not even dawned when a knock on the door woke Hephaestion up.

He opened his blue eyes and grabbed the dagger his father gave him when he turned thirteen. He was sure nobody would hurt him there, but he wanted to use the weapon to scare the stupid mortal who dared to wake him.

But when he opened the door, he aborted the plan.

-Hephaestion. - whispered Alexander, smiling and surprisingly wide awake.

-Alexander! What are you doing here? I was sleeping and…- he was interrupted by Alexander's arms wrapping around his waist.

-Happy birthday, Hephaestion. - He said, kissing his cheek softly, making him blush.

-Th-thanks, Alexander, but why did you come so early? You could've done this in the morning.

-I wanted to be the first one.

Alexander smiled and Hephaestion thought there was a secret meaning behind that phrase.

-And I have a gift for you, so come on, let's get inside so you can open it.

They entered Hephaestion's room and lit some candles so they could see.

-So, here it is.

Alexander handed Hephaestion a soft, red velvet bag.

-Wow, it's heavy. - said the boy when he grabbed the bag.

-Yeah… open it!

-Ok, ok, wait.

He opened the bag and reached into it, pulling out a gold locket.

-A-Alexander what… Why? I…

It was a beautiful round medallion with a kind of star drawn on its surface.

-It's the Macedonian sun… and if you open it, let me help you.

Alexander grabbed the locket and opened it, revealing that, on the inside there were written an H and an A.

-Just so you don't forget that our friendship is forever, ok?

-Ok.

Hephaestion was still shocked, so he didn't notice when Alexander cupped his face with both hands.

-Look at me…

-What?

-I love you…

Slowly, Alexander got close to his friend and, shyly kissed his lips.

-We shouldn't… You're a prince, I'm just… I'm nobody…

-You're everything for me.

Hephaestion looked at Alexander.

-But…

-Maybe we should discuss this later. Want me to help you with that?

-Yes, please.

Alexander helped Hephaestion, who looked at the medallion still surprised.

-Well, now I should leave to let you sleep, right?

-Wrong. Want to stay here and sleep with me?

Hephaestion's eyes were shining.

-Why not? After all, it's your birthday.

They both lay on the bed and fell asleep quickly, arms wrapped around each other

Probably the memorable gift wasn't the medallion itself, but the first kiss and the first night they spent together.

* * *

Ray's note: Hey, there! Well, here I am with a new chapter of this little story of mine. I want to thank:

Lysis

alexyopyop

zhouhua00

For the reviews, really, I'm glad you liked it, I'm super excited and ahh! I can't even explain how I feel right now (I know I sound like I'm overreacting, but really, it makes me so happy because this is what I like to do and it's nice to recieve good reviews)

Anyways, last chapter will be posted... And that's all I can tell you.

Long story short, tomorrow my mom will have this parents-teachers reunion and Zeus knows what they will tell her about me, so if I don't post anything, you know what's going on.

Well, I hope you like this, thank you sooooo much from the bottom of my black little heart, really, gracias.

Adiós

Ray


	3. Chapter 3

On his twenty sixth birthday, Hephaestion knew he would get nothing at all. At least not that day.

Alexander had left two days ago in a quest for the deathly hallows or gods-know-what, because, according to an oracle, if he found them he would live forever or something like that.

-So superstitious…- mumbled Hephaestion, jumping into bed. He was really tired and wanted to sleep, but outside, people preparing his birthday party made nothing but noise.

-I don't even want a party… All I want is… I don't even know what I want. I sound like a teenager…- complained the blue eyed man, jumping on the bed.

Out of nowhere, a soft growl emerged from underneath the bed, causing Hephaestion to run away from his bedroom.

Outside, he found the guards, who asked what was wrong.

-There's… There's something under my bed… It-it growled and…

Cleitus, who was casually walking over there, heard Hephaestion.

-Really? Are you scared of the monsters under your bed? I knew you were a little bit prissy, but I never thought you would be a coward.

-But I'm not lying! There's something under my bed!

Cleitus looked at the younger man.

-Alright, I'll go and check it for you. That will make you feel better my princess?

Hephaestion frowned but said nothing.

The older man entered the room and came back a minute later.

-OK, case solved.

-What was it?

-I think you might want to see it for yourself.

Cleitus practically pushed Hephaestion and when he entered the room, he saw it… well, him, he saw him.

There, standing in front of him, was Alexander, smiling.

-Happy birthday, my Hephaestion.

-Alexander! How? Weren't you looking for the deathly hallows?

Alexander looked at his Phai, confused.

-Oh! Right! No, there are no deathly hallows, my dear. It was a lie that I created to make you believe that I wouldn't spend your birthday with you.

-And it worked! But why did you do that?

Hephaestion didn't want to admit it, but the thought of spending his birthday without Alex by his side depressed him a lot.

-Just so I could do this.

-Hide under my bed and scare me?

-And then hug you.

-Well, you haven't hugged me yet.

Alexander pulled Hephaestion into his embrace, holding him tight, practically fusing their bodies.

-Wait… Where have you been these two days?

-I was looking for the perfect gift, but I couldn't find it.

-Don't worry; somebody already gave me the best gift in the world.

-Really? Who?

-Cleitus.

-Oh, and what did he give you?

-A blond king, with a beautiful smile and bright eyes.

-You're so lucky, he sounds like the perfect man, but, does he love you?

-I don't know, let me ask him.

-Alright.

-Alexander?

-Yes?

-Do you love me?

-I do, Hephaestion, of course I do. You know? Maybe I didn't find the perfect gift, but I found something else.

Alexander grabbed the bag lying in the bed, and pulled out a little box.

-Wow… a box… it's… really useful… thank you, Xander.

The blond man laughed slightly.

-I love it when you try to be polite and kind even when you're disappointed, but don't worry, Hephaestion, this is not only a box.

-Then, what is it?

-Well, yes, it is a box, but the gift is inside it.

Alexander opened the box, revealing two gold rings.

-They are simple, but at the same time valuable. With these ring, I give you also my heart. And, if you want to… I can use the other one… only if you want to give me your heart.

-There's no need to, you already own it since the very first moment you looked me in the eyes. That's when I knew you were my true love.

-you were very wise when you were a boy, huh?

They both laughed.

-Well, Alex, darling, I'm waiting for my ring. - said Hephaestion, using a fake whiney voice. –Of course, my dear birthday boy…

Alexander put the ring on Hephaestion's finger and he did the same with Alex.

Phai looked at the ring, mesmerized.

-What? You don't like it?

-no… it's not that… How… How can you say this is not the most perfect gift? I promise I'll take care of it until I die. – Hephaestion placed his hand in the left side of Alexander's chest, symbolically touching his _**third most memorable gift**_, one that would last as long as their lives did.

**The End.**

* * *

Uh... I wrote a whole paragraph but then I just deleted it, because it felt wrong. It's weird to finally finish something, I've always done one-shots and that's all, this is the longest thing ever wrote by me (and completed, too)

I wanted to thank you, reviews mean the world to me, I mean, they literally make me feel great and... you get it, don't you?

Well, this is it, I really hope you liked it (I think I should've said this at the beginning of the paragraph, but well)

alexyopyop and delos13 , thanks for the reviews

(alexyopyop, as you can see, the meeting was FABULOUS! that's why I'm here)

Hope to read you soon (I'm writing another thing so...)

Well, that's it.

Gracias, hasta pronto.

_Ray _


End file.
